The Fallen Phoenix
by azure flame knight12
Summary: "Absolute power corrupts absolutely" Nothing personifies this quote better than the Eliksnis. Humans, fallen angels, devils, and angels corrupted and twisted by their desires and ambitions. Driven by desperation Sirzechs Gremory makes a deal with him. However, even he doesn't know if it was a good idea or now. After all, how can you trust something that the factions? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone doing today? This is a story that's been bouncing around in my head lately so I decided to write it out and see what you all think of it. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story. Please let me know what you think of it but please no flames. I'm also accepting OC's with more details at the end (don't want to spoil anything) Now sit back and relax and enjoy the new story.

I don't own Highschool DXD nor Destiny.

* * *

In a forgotten part of the underworld where no creature has stepped foot in since the faction war, a man with hair the color of blood wearing a silvery grey armor and a cape slowly walked through the ruined gate into the remains of the town. His emerald eyes scanned the ruins as he walks past destroyed homes some doors creaked or fell as his feet echoed in the empty streets. It seemed the town was lost, forgotten in time however Sirzechs one of the four great satans knew better. He knew he wasn't alone, he felt countless eyes on him as he walked with an air of purpose. Ever so often the area was filled with faint growls and what sounded like barks as if whatever was watching him was communicating with each other. As he passed by a fountain in the center of the town in the darkness ahead he felt something gathering blocking his way protecting whatever was behind them. He couldn't see them due to the abysmal darkness however he could feel the tension and cautiousness from the area.

"I wish to speak to your leader, your king, I have some matters to discuss with him." Sirzechs said his voice filled with determination.

There was silence from the darkness for what seemed to be an eternity before he felt the presences step to the side allowing him to pass. He walked through the darkness and stopped as he heard a voice behind him from the darkness he just passed through

"Na sha zu bo ka." (The houses shall fall) A deep guttural voice said.

"How would your kell feel if he knew you just threatening an old friend of his?"

The voice said nothing else as Sirzechs continued to walk down the path towards a large mansion. It looked run down as vines and weeds consumed the courtyard of it as he opened the doors they let out a loud creaking sound once he stepped onto the marble floor the doors swung shut as the lights came on illuminating the large entrance hall filled with books and seats as well torn banners from different devil houses as well as a torn fallen angel and angel banner from the faction war.

"Sirzechs Gremory, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" A voice asked from behind Sirzechs.

Sirzechs turned around seeing a young man about 17 years sitting on the stairs smirking his sandy blonde hair a mess as he wore a cloak with a dark purple phoenix on it.

"Akihiro "Blaze" Phoenix, the Fallen Phoenix. It has been a while hasn't it my friend?" Sirzechs said grinning slightly.

"What brings one of the most powerful beings in the underworld to see an outcast like me?"

"I came here to make a deal with you Akihiro." Sirzechs said getting right to the point.

Akihiro sighs before he stands up walking past Sirzechs.

"How many times do I have to tell you I won't join Rias peerage nor anyone else. I refuse to follow a leader who is weaker than me." Akihiro said.

"I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about a situation that Rias is in. We may have made a mistake-" Sirzechs started to say before Akihiro started to laugh.

"The mighty Sirzechs actually admitting he made a mistake. That's a first time." Akihiro said between laughs.

"So what was the mistake?"

"We made an arranged marriage for her...with Riser." Sirzechs said.

Akihiro suddenly stopped laughing as he glared at Sirzechs.

"You did what?!" Akihiro yelled.

Sirzechs could see outlines of creatures in the darkness move around in response to Akihiro sudden change of attitude and raised voice.

"How stupid can you possibly be Sirzechs?" Akihiro growled lowly.

"I admit it was stupid and father and I regret it." Sirzechs said with regret in his voice.

Akihiro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want me to do about it? You know I want that bastards head on a platter before I set it on a pike or let the young ones use it as a toy." Akihiro said seriousness in his eyes.

"When the time is right...I want you to step out of the shadows and make your presence known as well as theirs." Sirzechs said cutting his eyes towards a patch of darkness.

"You really have gone insane, haven't you? If I do that then we will be hunted down and slaughtered."

"Not if we make an alliance."

Akihiro places a hand on his chin thinking before he hears growling and barking noises as well as the strange language from the darkness as he looks towards the area nodding.

"Very well we accept however under one condition when and if the time comes you and the gremory house will help us, no matter what. Agreed?" Akihiro asks his eyes never leaving Sirzechs.

Sirzechs nods holding his hand out to shake as Akihiro shakes his hand.

"Rias and her peerage have ten days to get ready for a rating game against Riser. I want you to help them as well."

"Very well, I will...in my own way that is." Akihiro says

Sirzechs nods before leaving the mansion and heading back to his home. His mind wondering to a single question. Did he make a good choice in dealing with a faction who absolutely hates the remaining three factions? After all, how could you trust something that has long forgotten what humanity and loyalty even is?

* * *

There is the first chapter of The Fallen Phoenix I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Now for the OC's I need some to be Akihiros' inner circle the ones he can trust the most. If you want to submit an OC I need a name, old faction or human, appearance, personality and if you want some background and it can any desire and ambition besides wanting power as long as it's a very strong desire, for example, a desire for revenge wealth etc etc. Til next time take care and have a good one everyone.


	2. Question please help

How is everyone doing? First thank you to everyone that has sent me OC's so far and i'm still looking for a few more second sorry for being MIA I was dealing with some family problems. However it did give me time to think about the story and I have some questions I would like you all to answer since I can't make up my mind.

1\. I asked for OC's should I have them the Barons/rulers of

lesser houses? For example one would rule over the house of kings. Akihiro would still be the one in charge of everything though (except house of wolves I have an idea for them).

2\. Should I add the cabal, hive and possibly the Vex?

3\. I plan on adding the Scorn to the story, later on, should they obey Akihiro or be a faction by themselves? (If they do obey the Scorn will be a secret that only he and the OC's know about and may go rouge or he decides enough is enough and tells them to attack the three factions.)

4\. Rias join Akihiro and should Issei die or be corrupted? (If he's corrupted then he would be just a dreg)

Let me know what you all think and I'm hoping you all are looking forward to the next chapter which will be introducing one or two OC's til next time take care and have a good one.


	3. Update, apologizes and new book idea

First off I'm deeply sorry the chapter is taken so long I was in the hospital until recently and only got out about two days ago and I was still feeling bad (feeling a little bad still but at least i'm not coughing up a lung anymore) so I didn't do anything. I had bronchitis and pneumonia as well as a low red blood cell count. I tried to write while in there cause I was bored out of my mind. But the hospital net sucked and I couldn't focus. As an apologie, I will put a small part of the next chapter near the end of this update just to give you a taste of what will happen. Now for the new book idea I had yesterday, it's a strange combo; a DXD crossed with Digimon. Strange combo yes but I already have a base for and the start of a plot. And if you want to have an OC in it message me the details. I'm looking for both good guys and bad for a group of villains. What I need is the basic stuff name, an appearance personality that sort of thing but also race they can be human, devil, fallen angel or angel. Their partner Digimon it can be any rookie and if you have a digivolution line in mind go ahead and put that as well. It can be from any season or game except Frontier and Fusion. Now I think about it maybe a DXD and Frontier would be a better combo let me know your thoughts. I plan on having the first chapter out after I finish and publish the chapter for the fallen phoenix. (I plan on introducing one or two OC's in that chapter as well) If you have any questions about the new book idea leave it in the comments or message me and please tell me which would be better DXD crossed with Frontier or have Tamers instead? Now without further ado! Here is a sneak peek at what is to come in the next chapter of "The Fallen Phoenix"!

"You did excellent, now come back and work on the walker we will need it tonight. Think you can finish it by tonight?"

The figured gave a indigent scoff crossing his arms.

"Does a bear shit in the woods? But what about them?" The figured nodded to Rias and her peerage.

"I'm going to let Phirkas have fun with them as well."

The figured looked at the phoenix in shock and surprise.

"You are going to let a former angel take the lead? What are you thinking Akihiro?"

"I'm thinking it's time to show them _WHY_ they should fear the darkness."

The figure nodded before both turned into a purple flame and faded from the world.

There it is I hope that has caught your interest and makes up for me being MIA thank you all for being understanding and patient til next time take care and have a good one!


	4. Chapter 2: Striking from the shadows

How is everyone doing? I apology this chapter took so long to get out I just recently got out of the hospital and still feeling a little bad so I apologize if it's not that good of a chapter plus I've been up since about 4 in the morning thanks to storms. So I decided to go ahead and write. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for taking the time to check out the story and read it. Please let me know what you all think of the story but please no flames and a big thank you to:

Lyn_Sacae on wattpad

Dancing of Doom and Sync Jack from here on Fanfiction

For submitting OC's for the story. I'm introducing one here in this chapter and perhaps another one or two in the next chapter.

I don't own HIghSchool DXD nor Destiny.

Now sit back and enjoy (I hope anyway) the new chapter.

On a mountain near Kouh sat a mansion that belonged to the Gremory family, a pillar of the underworld the current occupants were Rias Gemory and her peerage training well most of them were; one was getting beat by a small girl with white hair and two cat hairpins holding her bangs back. They were so focused on training they never sensed the cloaked figured watching them from the shadows. The figure sighed their head in disappointment before relaxing on the branch he was sitting on leaning back against the trunk.

"No wonder the figurehead wanted our help. They are pathetic especially the supposedly red dragon empire. Pitiful such a waste of power wouldn't you agree Akihiro?" The figure slightly turned to see a dull purple phoenix sitting next to him that blended in with the darkness of the forest.

"Did you get the information we need?" The Phoenix asked in Akihiro's voice.

"Oh come on, I'm hurt you think I would slack off." The figured joked before pointing at a black-haired girl as she sat with a blonde hair girl working on their magic.

"The black hair girl is Akeno Himejima Rias Queen and half fallen angel and half devil. She is also known as the lightning Priestess. The girl she is training is Asia Argento a former nun and now Rias new Bishop she's still getting used to the devil life and she's too pure and innocent for her own good at times"

The Phoenix sat still thinking as he processed the information while the figure pointed at a blonde hair young man training with a sword.

"Yuuto Kiba Rias knight a pretty boy but definitely has hate and anger in him I can practically see it rolling off him in waves while talking about Angels and the church."

"Interesting...We may be able to use that later on." the Phoenix replied.

"The white hair girl that is trying to break and I'm pretty sure killing the brown hair guy is Koneko Toujou she is Rias Rook and don't let her appearance fool you her punches can hurt and break you in 10 different places at the same time. And the weak ass and sorry excuse of a devil is Issei Hyoudou he took up all of Rias pawn pieces which shows he has potential but currently he has jack shit. The only thing he has going for him is his sacred gear and being a huge freaking pervert. I sorta feel bad for his sacred gear."

They both sat in silence before the phoenix looks at him getting his attention.

"You did excellent Naiko, now come back and work on the walker we will need it tonight. Think you can finish it by tonight?"

The figured gave an indigent scoff crossing his arms.

"Does a bear shit in the woods? But what about them?" The figured nodded to Rias and her peerage.

"I'm going to let Phirkas have fun with them as well."

The figured looked at the Phoenix in shock and surprise.

"You are going to let a former angel take the lead? What are you thinking Akihiro?"

"I'm thinking it's time to show them _WHY_ they should fear the darkness."

The figure nodded before both turned into a purple flame and faded from the world.

That night the peerage members rested in their rooms blissfully unaware of the dangers that were currently moving through the darkness swiftly and with purpose towards the mansion.

Meanwhile, Rias sat in the pavilion reading and coming up with strategies for beating Riser as Issei sat next to her.

"Don't worry Rias we'll beat that cocky bastard and you'll be free of the arranged marriage!" Issei said reassuringly grinning.

Rias turned to look at him but her eyes widen in fear as she paled seeing something on the roof of the mansion.

"Issei get down!" She yelled pulling him down as she fell to the ground a gunshot sounding and a hole appearing where their heads were seconds ago.

That's when they heard it, a roar filled the area shattering the peacefulness. Issei didn't know what it was but that roar sent a chill down his spine. It was quickly followed by the sound of a cannon firing and wood being splintered into millions of pieces.

"Is Riser attacking us?!" Issei asked as he and Rias ran towards the mansion where the sounds of battle were becoming louder and louder.

"No, it's something much worse then Riser." Rias replied to Issei her mind racing with hundreds of questions.

From the darkness, a blur ran into Rias pinning her to the ground holding a knife to her throat.

"Rias!" Issei yelled turning to help her.

Issei looked in horror at, what could only be described as a monster, had Rias pinned to the ground. It wore dark brown armor and had four glowing blue eyes with a purple scarf like cloth around its collar that covered everything to its armored shoulders. It bared its teeth at Rias growling like a rabid animal.

"Dres…" It said in a slightly high voice. (You are nothing)

Issei punched the monster sending it flying away before Rias fired a magic attack at it destroying it making it screech in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Issei asked helping Rias up.

"Yes, but we have to hurry! If the Eliksnis are here then something happening." Rias replied as they hurried back to the mansion.

At the mansion, they went for the back door only to see Kiba get launched out of the window his battered body laid on the ground covered in cuts bleeding slightly.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled in fear and horror running to him.

"R-Rias...I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. They came from the darkness." Kiba said weakly before passing out.

Rias looked at her down knight before marching into the mansion fury in her eyes as Issei followed her his boosted gear active. He didn't know who or what these Eliksnis were but he was ready to defeat every one of them.

In the mansion, it looked like a war zone. Gashes were in the walls and furniture and what seem to be bullet holes everywhere. However, what horrified her more was seeing Akeno and Koneko laying on the floor unconscious. She hurried over to them checking on them only to jump back as something slashed towards her. She tensed up as something stepped out of the darkness as Issei ran in front of her ready to fight but both froze as a large monster wearing blue armor, a purple cape it had four arms the two arms on top had swords in them and it growled at Issei before running towards Issei bringing down one of the swords making Issei duck before the monster kicked him making him tumble backward. Issei managed to get back up and block a strike from the monster who brought both swords down on Issei. Issei held his gauntlet up using it as a shield. The monster was stronger as it started to pressed its attack making Isseis knees buckle under the pressure.

"Sloat." (prey) It said in deep voice before giving a deep gutter laugh.

A magic attack hit the monster sending it back a foot making one of its swords. It stumbled losing its balance for a second as Issei rushed towards the monster his gauntlet yelling "boost" but before he could hit the monster grabbed Issei with its free upper hand headbutting him repeatedly before tossing Issei to the center of the room. Rias grew furious ready to kill the monster until she heard something that stopped her.

"Stay your spell; child of Gremory." A deep dark voice said. It struggled with speaking but the voice was full of power and authority.

Issei started to get up until a massive foot stomped on him making him yell in pain pinning him to the ground as a massive monster stepped out of the darkness. It towered over them all, It kept it's foot on Issei not letting him up as it held a large gun in it's two upper hands. Its armor was a dull greyish color with two large horns pointing backward and a torn purple cloak on its back.

"In the name of the House of Gremory, I demand you tell me who you are!" Rias commanded making the monster laugh a dark deep laugh.

"Go ahead, invoke a name that means nothing to us, we don't march under the banner of the devils, fallen angels nor the angels."

Rias raised her hand a magic circle forming in her hand.

"Ah ah ah," the monster said wiggling its finger on a lower arm as if scolding a child.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your bishop yes?" It asked showing an unconscious Asia in its fourth arm waving her as if she was a doll.

Rias eyes widen as the monster chuckled sinisterly.

"Just who are you? Who is your leader?!" She yelled trying to intimidate the monster.

"I am Archon priest Phirkas and I march under the banner of the fallen Phoenix." Phirkas said letting out his power that matched her power making her nervous as he chuckles.

"I can sense it, your fear, you are scared yes? You are scared of the darkness even though devils walk in it. Devils are nothing but weak pitiful prey to us." Phirkas said venom in his voice before he looks at Asia in his hand turning back to Rias.

"If you wish to reclaim your bishop. Then come to us, enter the abyss that no devil has walked since the war. Prove to us you are not prey and you shall have you're Bishop back. Easy yes?"

A large purple flame appeared behind Phirkas acting like a portal of sorts as the Eliknis started to walk through leaving the mansion. Phirkas was the last to leave he walked towards the portal Rias called out to him.

"You said you serve "the fallen Phoenix" What is their name?" Rias asked checking on Issei.

"His name is Akihiro Phoenix." Phirkas told her without looking back as he walked through the portal as the flame vanished leaving Rias kneeling by Issei in shock as she heard his name.

"Akihiro...is alive?" She asked herself aloud in shock shaking slightly.

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you all think but please no flames and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter and the new book i'm working on. Til next time take care and have a good one everyone!


	5. Update and Rant

How is everyone doing? I'm sad to say but I'm gonna have to put this story and a few others on hold right now. For a few reasons but the most important one is right now I have some family matters to deal with and said matters are driving me over the edge and I'm ready to snap. Because of said matters, I have some anger I need to get out and address some comments which is why I decided to rant.

First things first YES I PLAY DESTINY I've been playing since launch day of D1.

Yes, I know of the lore and I love it. That is what brought me to the game in the first place.

No, I will not follow the lore of destiny no matter what any of you said so stop with comments like "oh if you don't follow the lore then I'm not going to read the story anymore." Fine don't read it, I know I can't please everyone and I stopped trying years ago.

What's the fun and point of writing if you just follow the canon of the series? Sure you can write in an OC and change things around which sometimes are pretty good. I'm trying out original ideas because one day I hope to write my own original book.

I'm going to write what I want if I want to have a Thrall turn into a Fallen I will do it. There are more stories out there I'm sure got what you want. And if you didn't know Bungie published a book with Destiny lore last year go read that.

Now for everyone else that is enjoying the story and any of my other stories. Thank you for the support, for taking the time and reading them. I hope you all keep enjoying it and the many stories I hope to write and when I do write my original story. I hope you all give that a read to see if you like it. Til next time take care everyone and have a good one.


	6. Future of the story

How is everyone doing? I've given this some major thought and I decided to rewrite this story however I thought of different ideas for this story and I would like you all to decide

1: keep Akihiro as the kell of kell and the fallen

2\. let him be a being similar to Oryx

3\. have no crossover however he controls a power everyone thought

4\. He leads a group that is similar to assassins and thieves that are known to be wild cards and doing their own thing but still have a code. (Similar to the rouges guild in final fantasy 14)

Let me know what you all think and your choice thank you all for being patient and I hope you all are looking forward to the new and improved "The fallen Phoenix" til next time take care everyone and have a good one!


	7. future of the story has been decided

How is everyone doing today? As the title says after taking votes from here andWattpad it has been decided that this story will be remade and will have Akihiro leads a group known as the Rogues (or another name still thinking on the name of the group) later today I plan on having a small bio for what's different for Akihiro as well as a summary of what the group is like for anyone who hasn't played Final Fantasy XIV and perhaps a small sneak peek on a later chapter. I also need OC's for it. Also I had a thought for the story I haven't seen it used much only in a couple of stories. What if Issei was part of Akihiros group before Rias revived him into a devil? He will be different from the canon anyone else you want to be part of his group. Let me know. Til next time take care and have a good one!


	8. Information about the new story

How is everyone doing? Sorry about not posting this yesterday like i said but my aunt was rushed to the hospital and family comes first with me now for the information about the group Akihiro will lead.

They are mostly assassins and thieves that act as Robin Hood but picking up from where the law leaves off. If the law can't do something then they will do it instead. Most use twin blades or daggers to attack however you can choose your weapon for your OC daggers, swords, bow even magic grimoire or staff or just able to use magic similar to Akeno and rias. And in the group, there will be heavy hitters for when things call for destruction or have to take a large enemy down. The OC can be Human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel or Yokai I'll put Akihiros so you all know what I need if you have any questions feel free to message me also Issei will be a member of the Rogues before and during his time with Rias he may be a little OOC since I'm going to make him stronger and a better fighter then how he actually is.

* * *

The Rouge Faction: Lurking in the shadows, adhering to no laws but their own, they punish the wicked, pilfering their ill-gotten gains and delivering them to the downtrodden masses. Thought by many to be mere common criminals, some would say they play an unseen hand in maintaining order. - Final Fantasy XIV database

Mostly made of outcasts or recruits hand-picked by the members of all factions even humans. (If they want they can request to be a member) one of the most feared groups due to their ruthlessness and quick to action movement. Not many know of the Rogues due to them sticking to the shadows and watching only revealing themselves when necessary if you meet a Rogue then hope for one of two things: they are there to help you or that they will give you a quick and swift death.

* * *

BIO

Name: Akihiro Phoenix

Race: Devil

Weapons: twin daggers

Quote: They broke my wings but forgot I had claws.

Appearance: Short messy blonde hair on the slim side normally wears a red duster with a purple phoenix on it over a black sleeveless shirt and black pants.

Personality: calm collected most of the time and cares for the Rogues seeing them as a family he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and will help a member anyway he can even if they're way in over their head and at times cracks jokes. He is silent and specializes in speed easily matching a Knights speed and his reflexes are some of the best around.

Background: Born in the Phoenix family with no magic was difficult for Akihiro, he was always told he wouldn't become anything and was a waste of space. At times even called a mistake. He was disowned and kicked out of the Phoneix household when Ravel was born but despite that, he holds no hate or ill intent towards her only Riser and his parents. Alonge his travel he saw the world and how corrupt and unforgiving it was and even witnessing angels ignoring the pleads of the innocent and the devils and fallen angels doing what they want. So he decided to take things into his own hands and create a group which quickly became known as the Rogue faction.

* * *

There you all have it I hope you all are looking forward to the story and I will be putting this story under a different title thinking something like the rough Phoenix or the Phoenix' shadow not sure yet. If you have any questions feel free to message me and if you want to submit an OC please do so in a message til next time take care and have a good one!


	9. final update and help for new story

THIS WILL BE THE FINAL UPDATE AND QUESTION FOR THE NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON ONCE THE NEW STORY IS READY THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND REWORK FROM SCRATCH IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE NEW STORY THEN PLEASE READ AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE STORY

How is everyone doing? I was working on the first chapter of the new story "The shadow of the Phoenix" and I had an idea I wanted to get your thoughts on it. Should I add elements from Persona 5 to this story? The Personas would be sort of an ace in the hole or when their emotions are at a perk. Sort of like a balance breaker that some members of the rogue faction would have (except Issei since he has a balance breaker) I may also add the metaverse as well as shadows. Also, where should the Rogues faction base be? I was thinking something public where no one would guess for example a club or a restaurant let me know what you all think or if there is a place you all think would work best let me know. Once the new story is up I plan on taking this story down and reworking it from scratch I'll have the first chapter out once the base is decided til next time take care and have a good one!


End file.
